1. Field of the Invention
With respect to the art, as established in and by the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office, this invention is believed to be found in the general class entitled "Packaging" and more particularly "closing of a preformed container with a preformed closure".
2. Description of the Prior Art
As far as it is known many devices exist for the separating, feeding and the placing of preformed covers on preformed containers. One example of a prior art device is my U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,160 issued on July 22, 1986. U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,160 and other devices commercially available require that the equipment be adjusted for each and every size of performed cover. The present invention does not require intermediate adjustments for variation in cover diameter after an initial adjustment has been made for a particular cover type or design.